Generally, integrated circuit devices such as transistors are being formed on emerging semiconductor thin films such as, for example, group III-V semiconductor materials for electronic or optoelectronic devices. Lower carrier velocities at a gate region of an integrated circuit device may result in a lower aggregate carrier velocity through a channel of the integrated circuit device.